Satin Snow
by Tacara
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella are stripped of all life's little luxuries and Bella's magnet for danger never seems to go away? Can Edward live with the fact that he can't do anything about it? M for adult content. Cannon pairings. R&R C&C AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

To Whom It May Concern

Why do people automatically think of happiness when the word love is mentioned? Love quickly opens your heart for hurt and grievance. Why would someone knowingly open themselves up to this? I wish I had known that if I had never fallen in love – none of this would have happened. But, if I look back on everything, no matter how bad it got, no matter how many people were hurt. I'd do it again. Just to have my tranquil life in the orphanage back. Even if it was only for a little while. Learn from my mistakes. Benefit from them.

Sincerely Hypocritical,

Bella


	2. Chapter 1

_It is foolish to fear what you cannot avoid._

_Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes_

**Publius Syrus**

Chapter One

Wednesday

**BPOV**

"Hey, freak!" One of the immature, annoying, prepubescent boys called after me, but it wasn't just any boy at the orphanage, it was James. James and I had, had our fair share of confrontations in the past, though they never did end well.

With a shaky breath I turned around to face them looking at the ground. Mere moments ago I had fallen – to the great pleasure of my audience, my "peers". It was not my fault that I could not walk correctly on a flat surface let alone the ground that was scattered with rocks and debris. Mom had told me that I should blame my absence of skills on my biological father. I thought absent mindedly about what she would say now.

A smile slid across my face as I thought of my mother, the outgoing, brave, beautiful, witty person that I was proud to call my mom. I knew exactly what she would do in this type of situation. Let us just say that it did not end so well for this poor excuse of a person. Lucky enough for him she was dead and buried six feet under the ground several states away from where we stood now. I could feel the earth tremble with her fury.

"Oh, my dearest Bella, drop something?" Chills crept up my back at his sickly sweet voice.

I lifted my eyes to him the edges of them brimming with tears. There in his pudgy little hands my locket dangled swinging back and forth. I gasped frantically searching for the familiar touch of the cool metal around my neck. I even looked quickly around at the ground, hoping for an instance that it was by chance that he had, had a necklace in his hands that looked like mine did. The chances that this was a coincidence were not good.

"Not funny James, give me my necklace back," I glared at him shooting daggers with every ounce of my hate. The angry words slid like snakes off of my tongue and low through my teeth. I was not here to play games.

That locket had been custom made for my mother by Phil –her first husband, Charlie, did not work out. Phil spent an unheard of amount of money on it. The three people I loved and still love are in there with all that is left of them. My only reminder of what they looked like and the times we had together were in the two tiny heart-shaped pictures on the inside. I would not lose it, not to him, not to anyone. That piece of jewelry was my home and family. So help me God he better hand it over with no ifs, ands, or buts. I should know better. My luck is not that great.

"Or you'll what? Have Cullen beat me up? Oh please Bella, anything but that," he snickered at his own sarcasm and his posse joined in quietly. "Grow up Bella. You're seventeen and still in an orphanage. No one is going to adopt a lousy girl like you with scars covering her whole body and freak written on across her forehead," he continued taunting.

I refused to cry. _I will not cry. You can do this Bella. You will not cry. _I chanted over and over again in my head. In theory this worked, _in theory_, but in reality, I should have known I could not lie to save my life, especially not to myself. A traitor tear rolled gently down my dirty face and over my mouth. The salt stung getting into the cracks of my lips. I welcomed the pain. It kept me here in reality, here and out of insanity. I watched, unable to move, as James yanked open the charm heart.

"These are your parents?" He paused looking at me waiting for some type of acknowledgement. I nodded, not trust my voice enough to speak at the present moment.

I willed my tears to stop as I looked to the sky wishing for a miracle - anything, something, someone. I remembered how just last night I lay stroking the right hump of the heart with my thumb. I had done this countless times, lying silently in my makeshift bed. It was the only way I could sleep, that or being in Edward's arms. Now I would probably never hold my charm again. I thought of the future restless nights and all because of this moron. This guy who thought he had control over my life. I closed my eyes now as the tears that leaked were from anger now instead of sad pity.

"So," James went on. "You have two dads? What? Your mom couldn't figure out whole the real father was typical. I see where you get it from. You're a filthy whore just like your damned mother, aren't you? No shame it's okay. I don't believe you can get into a worse predicament than you are already in, slut."

My blood boiled from his accusations. I felt as if I was on fire. My nails dug into my palms and soon the faint rusted salt smell wafted up to my nose. The smell made me cringe, but at this moment it was what I needed to distract me from wanting to rip his head off. I swayed and moved my feet further apart not completely relying on my balance skills.

"Bella, how many times have you fucked that man whore of yours? And where have you done it? You know, just so I can avoid those places as to not get aids," a smug grin was plastered on his face and how badly did I want to tear it off.

My sight began to blur around the edges and the red tint set in, I am sure the smell of blood was not helping this. My mother – the woman I was proud of – would have this sorry punk on the ground by now. So what was up with me? I had the same potential right? I could do the same thing, right? Besides my inability to stay vertical I would say I had a good chance to take him. No one talks about my family like that and sure as hell no one can talk about Edward that way, to my face, and not knowing what they were talking about. I was pumped now. I could feel it. I could feel the excitement of anticipation. He was going down. He was going down now.

So I lunged for him, screaming like a banshee.

The look on his face was priceless. No one would have been expecting me to fight back. No one was expecting the quiet "**emo**tional" kid to strike back. You know what? I hate labels. That made me even angrier. For being a generally clumsy person I think I was doing well. My arms flailed at his face, sometimes my hands in a fist and others it was my open palm. One of my nails on my right hand sliced his skin under his left eye. He panicked, screaming in pain.

"Get this bitch the fuck off of me!" He yelled to the surrounding kids.

Hands from the older group grabbed at my arms, but I held fast. I did everything I could besides strangling him. What fun would that be if he died so quickly? I pulled and nagged at his hair. I slapped, punched, and scratched his face multiple times over. I had to admit, I was not one to cause pain or endure it, but this was fun. He had hurt me so much in the past. James was going to pay, with interest.

"Bella..." it was a whisper in the slight breeze, but I heard it over the chaos. I knew I would hear that voice even if we were in space. It was Edward, _my _Edward's voice that I heard. No one else seemed to notice.

I lost my concentration and was easily jerked away and thrown to the ground. An excruciating pain shot through the back of my head as it snapped against the concrete curb. The smell of blood worsened and so did the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

I can not remember what I had heard first, Edward laughing at the sight of James, or the crunch of James's nose under Edward's fist. Both were more glorious that a choir of singing angels – well not my angel of course. Though it didn't matter which came first, I was going to die, and I went down fighting. _I went down fighting. Just like you mom. _

**EPOV**

No matter the amount of time that I spent with Bella she will always amaze me. From the way she pushed back her chestnut hair when she was frustrated to the sparkle of happiness when she was with me. Every day felt as if she was saving me from my own personal hell hole. I needed a pick-me-up, she was there. I needed to rant, she was there. I needed to talk about something that I did not know I needed to talk about and she was there to get it out of me. I felt so insignificant to her. Was I ever going to be good enough for her? Where I lacked confidence, she tore someone's head off. Where she was weak, I was strong. We complimented each other like day and night and went together just as well. Though I know I would never be able to look into her beautiful chocolate kiss eyes and be her equal.

Last night I held her in my arms. I felt at peace with her there. It was so easy to forget everything. The only things that mattered were things that involved her, her feelings, her emotions, what she did, when she did it. And the best part – was that she felt the same about me. It was Bella in the first place that initiated our relationship, Bella that brought me from my despair. She had saved me in more ways than one and I had no way of thanking her. No way of showing my appreciation. So I was going to stay and protect her. Help her when she was weak and boost her when she is strong. I was going to be her back bone.

I was taken from my thought by obnoxious loud laughter. I knew who it was. I loathed who it was. James. The name was a cursed thing. He tormented my Bella day in and day out. Jealousy I assumed. Once or twice he had approached me about Bella. He loved her. That much was evident. Though it was not normal love, no, normal love does not include this kind of hate.

I turned to see the cause of the laughter only to find my angel bringing herself from the ground. I could see blood leaking trough the pants on one of her knees. I went to stand but thought better of it. Last time I had interfered with one of Bella's fights she did not talk to me for a week. I've learned my lesson. I sat back down behind one of the old headstones in the grave yard across the street from the church that is the orphanage. It's not a fancy place, but serves a purpose giving us children shelter.

"Hey, freak!" I heard James yell. It was not the first time he had called her this. And every time he said it I vowed it would be his last by I never could seem to hurt him. Maybe it was because I knew he loved her even if it was on some sick demonic level.

I watched Bella slowly turn around. God, she was beautiful. From behind I could see her cheeks rise. Something was off, Bella, smiling in front of James? I suddenly felt fear for him.

"Oh, my dearest Bella, drop something?" I growled softly to myself. She was my dearest Bella. He had no right to call her his. I noticed something hanging on a chain and something in my stomach dropped. I watched Bella search around on her neck and my suspicions were confirmed. He had her necklace – her lifeline. Bella had often tried to explain to me the significance of the charm to me. I understood. A rock was all I had left of my family and I cherished it like gold. It would never let me forget the good times.

"Not funny James, give me my necklace back," my heart swelled with pride. She was so amazing.

"Or you'll what? Have Cullen beat me up? Oh please Bella, anything but that," I snorted. The last thing James had to worry about was me beating him up. Bella was going to tear him to shreds. Then I was going to laugh and maybe get a punch in myself. "Grow up Bella. You're seventeen and still in an orphanage. No one is going to adopt a lousy girl like you with scars covering her whole body and freak written on across her forehead," he continued. She didn't need to be adopted. Once I turned eighteen, we were out of here. I had money; I just couldn't have it yet.

"These are your parents?" I watched Bella's shoulders shake. I would wait it out for just a little longer and then go over if it got worse. "So," James went on. "You have two dads? What? Your mom couldn't figure out whole the real father was typical. I see where you get it from. You're a filthy whore just like your damned mother, aren't you? No shame it's okay. I don't believe you can get into a worse predicament than you are already in, slut."

I wanted to scream and thrash his head from dawn 'til dusk. My angel is not a slut. He will understand that. I watched the crowd gathering. Something was wrong. Bella was never this quiet. She always had something to say. What could she possibly be thinking about? Where were the adults?

"Bella, how many times have you fucked that man wore of yours? And where have you done it? You know, just so I can avoid those places as to not get aids," I sighed quietly at his comment. Bella and I were still virgins. We both wanted to change that but wanted to wait until we were married. We were not the street tramps that stereotypically come with being an orphan.

I began to worry when neither of them said anything for a while. I began to stand once again when Bella flew at James. The yell that came from her sent chills down my spine, but I could not help but smile. She had wanted to do that for a while. I walked over to them unnoticed and wanted as she slammed her hands against his face. I only then realized that she was bleeding from her palms. When people started rushing at her to get her off I shook my head.

"Bella. . ." I mumbled softly. It was now time to go get her before she killed the poor boy. Her head snapped up and looked in my direction, though it seemed like she didn't see me. She was thrown off of him and hit her head on the curb. I growled quite loudly and stormed toward James. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his face. She did a pretty good job, but I could do better. I pulled back my arm and snapped it forward my fist creating a satisfying crunch sound when it connected to his nose. He fell backward on to the ground and I walked over crouching next to him.

"You're going to listen and listen well," I waited while he realized it was me and nodded his head quickly. "Now, Bella is mine. I love her. She loves me. Get that through your thick head. And you will refrain from calling her the names that you did. Oh yes, you didn't think I heard that. Be afraid very afraid. I'm not done with you. Don't even look her way, don't think about her, and don't do anything that involves her. And you better swear to God she is ok," I gave him one last kick to the gut for good measure and went over to Bella. "C'mon sweetie," I picked her up gently bridal style. Her palm had covered her nose leaving blood smeared across her face.

I left the swarm of orphans and a few adults that were finally making it to the scene. Bella was going to be fine. I hope. She just needed rest. I brought her to her room that she shared with several younger kids. They loved her so much. She had a way with kids that amazed me. I loved seeing her with them and imagined her playing with our kids. We had already talked about having kids. She seemed excited that I wanted them. I was equally excited to have her agree with me. We were going to have a good life. We just needed to make it past this. I laid her on the small bed that never seemed to be enough. I wrapped her hands with some cloth that I always had on me.

Feeling better about her situation I sat on the floor next to her holding her hand watching her sleep. I felt like something was wrong, but I dismissed it. Too bad I didn't know better. I should always follow my gut.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a loud knock on the door. Tiredly I stumbled to the door unlocking it and letting the head of the orphanage program, his lackey, and what seemed to be a doctor into Bella's room. Secretly, I was glad that a doctor was here. Bella's head hit the curb pretty hard and I was hoping that there was no sever damage. I would die if anything happened to my angel. Then I would come back and haunt the bastard that did this to her.

The doctor stepped in with a nod to me and went over to Bella. He was dressed casually, but had a certain air about him that made him seem like he was well established and knew what he was doing. Immediately I trusted him. The head of the program, Mr. Bailey, was a short man. He almost had the facial features of a mouse, but not in an ugly way, his wife and he ran the orphanage. They were both really sweet people. Bella adored them. The co-owner, Mr. Bailey's lackey, Roman, looked suspicious as always. He was always looking around as if he was going to get caught for doing something wrong, and he always gave Bella looks that I hated. He was dressed like a homeless person on the street, didn't have an ounce of dignity in him.

I watched as the doctor knelt down on the floor so that he was at Bella's level. He sat down a large tote bag of what I could safely assume held medical instruments. Mr. Bailey and Roman walked into the room and I took a seat at the end of the bed by Bella's feet, I didn't want to get in the way. Gently the doctor shook Bella's arm.

"Bella, can you wake up for me?" He asked softly as if he was speaking just to her.

My heart began to race when she didn't answer. Had I let the woman I love die right next to me without me knowing? What could I have done to prevent it? What are some great ways to kill James? These thoughts twirled around quickly in my head until I realized that her chest was still rising and falling.

The doctor turned to me.

"How hard do you think she hit her head?" he asked genuinely concerned as he started her full body examination at her feet.

"She was pushed pretty hard against the curb," I answered as I remembered the events from this morning.

The sun was at a point in the sky where it shone into the window and no matter how you turned your head you couldn't escape the rays blinding you. Quickly I stood and shut the stained dollar-store curtains. Now I could get a much better look at his face. It was perfect, as if carved of stone, very masculine, but there was a seed of kindness that couldn't go unseen.

"And why was Ms. Swan thrown against the curb Mr. Masen?" Roman asked with a smile.

"You would know if you were doing your job and out there Roman," I sneered back. The distaste for this man that I held was obvious to everyone in the room.

"That's enough both of you," Mr. Bailey interrupted. "Edward, Roman is an authority figure, you treat him with respect," he commanded and then turned to his other addressee. "And Roman, so help me God if she is not ok because you were not doing your job right, you're out of here. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my program."

Roman nodded sharply like he was just given an order by the president; all I could do was look at my Bella. She will be ok. For my sake at least.

We all watched as the doctor put on a pair of gloves and slowly ran his finger tips over Bella's exposed skin. Every so often he would flinch when his hand came in contact with a large scar on her arms or legs. He moved her so that she was completely laid out on her back and checked her stomach. I had to close my eyes when he got to her chest. It wasn't sexual for me; I just didn't like the thought of another man touching her in that way. He felt all through her hair and lifting her head up to feel the back. He finished by correctly wrapping her hands in sterile dressings and cleaning the few blood marks still on her face. After that he pulled of his gloves and threw them in to the small beaten up waste bin in the corner.

"So did you find anything?" Mr. Bailey asked as the doctor picked up his bag.

"She seems to have a large sized bump on the back of her head, which is to be expected. Her stomach is a little distended, but that might be due to her menstrual cycle. I believe she will be fine."

"Well in that case I really should be going, Roman and I had an appointment with the pastor that should have started about five minutes ago," Mr. Bailey said as his brow wrinkled and he glanced down at his watch. "I trust that Edward can show you out?" He looked to me and I nodded acknowledging. "Ok, thank you doctor once again for coming on short notice."

"No problem at all, I'm glad to be helpful to you," he said with a smile like he really meant it.

"Then we really must leave. Come on Roman," he finished sternly, almost as if he was talking to a puppy in training.

"Why are you not taking her to the hospital or something?" I asked angrily as soon as the two older men were out of the room. I'm not sure where it came from, but I felt better after once it was said.

He looked at me and hurt colored his expression.

"As an orphan she is a ward of the state. Luckily enough she belongs to this program which offers minimal coverage. Unfortunately, what she does have does not cover a CAT scan, which I would rather give her."

"There has to be something that can be done right, you can't just leave her here. Can you?"

"If I truly believed that she was in any real danger I could take her in and have all the tests I wanted performed on her, but I honestly believe that she will be fine."

It wasn't intentional, but I found myself taking all of my anger out on this poor man.

"Couldn't you have done something? Anything? You're just going to leave her here? Lie if you have to!"

"Edward, please. If I lied I will lose my license to practice medicine and then I couldn't help anyone," he sighed and reached into his pocket. "What I can do is give you this."

He handed me what looked like a business card.

"Call me every day for two weeks giving me an update on Bella's condition. If it worsens, or does not get better by the end of those two weeks, I will make sure to immediately come and take her to the hospital to have necessary tests ran on her."

I nodded though I really didn't like having to wait, what if it was too late?

"Now, she is probably going to have a massive headache when she wakes up," he reached into his bag and grabbed n orange bottle of pills. "You need to make sure she takes two of these and no more. Two a day, or if it get bad later on she can have one more. Legally, you can't get these without a prescription, but she is going to need it. It's our little secret ok? It should last her at least a week, if it doesn't then that something else you can tell me. It's perfectly fine if she does not remember the events from today and is a little disoriented when she wakes up."

I stuffed the card in my pocket and shook hands with the man.

"I believe I can show myself to the door. Stay with Bella, she needs you. Anyone can see that," and with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

"What they don't see is how much I need her as well," I mumbled to myself, walking over to Bella.

I pulled the sheets up to her chin and situated her into a more comfortable position. When I was confident enough to where I knew she would be fine I resumed my place on the floor, my hand securely in hers.

I pulled the small business card back out of my pocket to examine it closely. It had the name of hospital in the middle and two other numbers that I could safely presume were his work and pager number as they were clearly labeled to where a mentally retarded person could read it. In the middle towards the bottom was his name in bold red lettering.

Dr. Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

_Divided we stand,_

_Together we fall._

_This isn't a God,_

_That can save us all._

Sum 41

**Chapter Two**

**Thursday**

**EPOV**

When I awoke the next morning, Bella was still asleep. McKayla seemed to have made her way into the room without me noticing because she was snoring lightly in the bed adjacent to Bella's. The church creaked as the wood expanded from the heat of the sun. Smells of breakfast floated up into the room and this instantly brought McKayla from her deep sleep. She quickly looked at Bella and then at me. I held a finger over my mouth cluing her to keep quiet. She nodded her head and laid her head back down on her pillow, almost as if to say that she didn't want to get up.

I wasn't sure how much time passed as I sat there on the floor thinking, but eventually McKayla climbed out of bed and dressed into appropriate day time clothes. I got up to help her pull the buttons together in the front and tie her shoes. I knew that at the age of five she should have been able to tie her own shoes, but I wasn't complaining. I liked helping her.

I stood from my kneeling position and felt a slight tug on my shirt. McKayla was holding on to the seam and was pointing toward Bella. I glanced at my sleeping beauty and then back to the small child.

McKayla was an extremely sweet young girl. Brought to the orphanage when she was two, Bella practically raised her. She was lucky to have any parents at all. Her mother had cheated on her non-biological father with a black man and when she was born it was painstakingly obvious that she was not his child seeing as both of them were white. From what I understand there was a peace order held against him in the state of Maryland that kept him away from her and her mother, but later on down the road the mother came to terms with the man and let them back into their lives. The man had never gotten over his wife cheating on him and making him believe that McKayla was his. Secretly he would beat her and her mother. When the biological father found out, all hell broke loose. Everyone died except for the baby who was being baby sat at the moment of the killing. It was a horrible story and both Bella and I had agreed to not tell her the truth until she was older. The only permanent damage from the man beating her was that she couldn't talk. Nothing physical was preventing her from this, but a therapist said that it was physiological emotions that kept her from producing sounds. He believes that it most likely came from fear of getting hit every time she made a noise. Now she still didn't make a sound.

"Bella will be alright. She just needs her sleep. How about you and I go down stairs and get some food and we can sneak some back up here for her when she awakes? How does that sound?"

She nodded and the two of us headed out into the hallways and down stairs. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were always held in the sanctuary unless there was a service going on and then we went outside to eat, even if it was too cold for the little ones. McKayla slipped her hand into mine as we entered the sanctuary. There were already several kids eating, but luckily James was nowhere to be seen. As we proceeded through the line I filled up my plate along with McKayla's with fruit like I had seen Bella do several times before. It was not easy. There were several close calls where I almost dropped both of our plates. Bella was extremely clumsy; how she managed to do this I have no clue. McKayla insisted that we grab a bagel for Bella; she did this by grabbing it and putting it on my plate and not letting me put it back. We sat in one of the empty pew seats and silently ate our food. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a time to enjoy each other's company. She was very mature for her age.

The sanctuary was a two story tall room and was the original church. The rest was added when the county decided to set up the orphanage program here about fifteen years ago. There were two floors to the new extension. The top floor held ten rooms that were extremely small in size. The room didn't leave much space for doing activities in. When you walked through the door you were greeted by a small dresser and small bed on either side. A desk with a lamp was at the far end right under a window. Most of the rooms on the second floor where like this, except for the ones with a bunk bed and a single instead of just two single beds. The fan kept air flowing so it wasn't stuffy in the rooms and a shaggy rug on the hardwood kept the feet of many orphans warm in the winter. The ground floor held the offices of the pastor and associate pastor along with several other cubicle size meeting rooms, this was where people would meet potential children to adopt.

In the silence of everyone eating in the sanctuary, the entrance door creaked open and in popped James's head looking around cowardly. I could only assume that he was looking for my dearest Bella, who I said he should stay away from. After several glances back and forth across the room he made his way slowly in. He looked like a cat sneaking up on prey the way he crept over to the serving line. After quickly mounding his plate with food he crept over to an isolated corner in the same fashion as before. I smiled silently to myself when I realized he wasn't making eye contact with a single person and his normal group of friends was nowhere to be found. I noticed the strip of tape across his nose and the bruising around his nose. It was at that exact moment that I became conscious of my own bruises sprawled across my knuckles. As I examined them I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Yes, McKayla?" I turned looking at her fully.

She pointed to the empty paper plate in front of her.

"You're done? Ready to head back up stairs?"

She nodded and grabbed the trash and dumped it in a plastic bag that hung over one of the pews. I wrapped Bella's bagel in a paper towel and threw a last glance at James in his corner. I grinned and grabbed McKayla's hand.

"Why don't we see if Bella has awakened so you can give her the bagel you got her?" I smiled down at the young girl.

As we made our way up stairs to the second floor I heard strange noises, they sounded like yelling. Listening harder and moving a little faster I recognized my Bella's voice. She was in pain.

**BPOV**

_It's a dream_ I tried to tell myself. _It's not real. Relax._ Even if it was a dream I knew that it had happened. I lay in bed as I watched the door slowly open to my bed room. My mother's snores could be heard across the house. She was such a heavy sleeper. My father walked in to the room making sure to lock the door from the inside before he would creep over to my bed. He would sit on the edge for a bit and I would pretend to sleep.

"Bells," he would say after a few minutes. This is when I closed my eyes tighter trying to fall asleep. "Bells wake up," he would say seductively and he reached his hands under the covers and up my leg. Instantly I would flinch and he would know I was awake.

"I knew you were awake, how about helping your old man out here?" He would always say that it was to help him out. Like that made it any better.

One time, only once, had I said no to him. It was the biggest mistake of my life. He beat me and beat me and beat me. He then told me that I had to fall down the stairs the next day to make it seem like all the bruises were natural. I hated him with a passion that he would never know.

"Yes daddy? How may I help you?" This was the response that he wanted. It's the least I could get away with.

"I need you to take care of what your mother couldn't do. You're better than her, aren't you baby. Can you do daddy a favor?" This was around the time he would stand and pull down his boxers. I had worn nothing to bed. Seeing as this was a nightly occurrence I had realized that if I wore anything at all to bed annoyed him and he would later beat me.

"I can do anything for you daddy," I kept it to minimal responses, but I made sure to tack "Daddy" in there somewhere. He told me I had to.

"Awe, Bells, you're the best daughter in the world," he said this and jumped right on top of me pushing his lips against mine.

His fingers ran through my hair until he had enough to fist in his hand. Then he pulled and pushed trying to deepen the kiss. I lied there as still as I could, not trying to do anything for the situation, but also not trying to make him angry with me. Slowly he kissed down my neck pulling my hair and forcing me to expose more of my neck. Detangling one of his hands from my hair he would reach down and grab my breast squeezing it until I whimpered in pain.

"That's right, baby. You love what I do to your body," he said in lusty low voice.

He licked and bit at my nipples until they were sore and swollen and then slowly made his way down my stomach leaving a trail of his nasty spit with his tongue. He dipped into my belly button and the familiar tightening of my stomach began.

I hated this feeling. It was as if I had to throw up and yet it felt so good. I didn't like relating that feeling to what my own father was doing to me. I closed my eyes willing God to kill him at that exact moment.

"No one can kill me Bella. You're all mine."

My eyes sprung open when I realized that it was now Roman straddling over me, his erection visible through his pants.

"No one can stop me, not even your precious little Edward."

Along with the person the scenery had changed. Instead of being at my old house, I was now in the orphanage and where McKayla's bed should be was a glass wall with Edward behind it.

"Edward!" I screamed out. "Edward help me please! Edward!"

The tears stung my eyes and I thrashed against his arms that were restraining me to the bed. Slowly he let go of me, but I couldn't get up. It was like a weight was pressing down all over my body and the tightening in my stomach never went away.

Roman moved down my body with his hands passing over the bruises that were still there from my father. He pulled down the sheets to expose my whole body and I let out a little whimper.

"Please," I begged him

"Please what?" he asked laughing.

"Don't," I shut my eyes turning my head away from Edward. I was so embarrassed.

"Too late my dear," with this he stuffed a sock in my mouth and covered it with tape. He then proceeded to tie my arms to the banister above my head. I tried to pull away, but the cord dug into my wrists leaving nasty red marks.

"Look at me Bella," he grabbed my chin squeezing hard. "I want you to look at me when I make you feel good.

I was so humiliated. I didn't know what to do but to do as he said.

Swiftly Roman removed his slacks revealing his erect penis.

"You want this don't you Bella? Nod yes for me," I nodded as he rubbed himself all over my face and down to my breasts and on to my stomach. I could feel the tightness becoming worse and I wanted to kill myself.

"I'm not going to give you what you want just yet my dear. It's no fun if you're not ready for me."

With lust in his eyes he bent down bringing his mouth to my core. He licked me passionately and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself like this. Edward would see this and not want me anymore. I'd lose the only thing I ever wanted in my life.

Soon I couldn't fight it anymore and gave into my enemy. My hips mimicked his tongue strokes and he inserted two fingers into me. A first it hurt, then I was quickly brought to the edge.

"That's a good girl, now why don't you give me some pleasure?"

I shook my head violently back and forth. Roman drew one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment," with this being said he slammed his member inside of me. Hard.

The pain was so excruciating I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. As he pumped in and out of me the sock in my mouth disappeared and I began screaming with all my might.

When I awoke Edward was standing right next to me shaking me violently. The pain was gone and no one was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waste and cried into his stomach.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved on to the bed pulling me somewhat into his lap.

"No, no, no," was all I could get out. The images of my dreamed played over and over in my head.

"Edward, my head hurts, so bad." The pain hit me like a hurricane as it spread throughout my whole head and down to my shoulders.

"McKayla, run to the bathroom and bring me back a cup of water please," Edward asked in a calm voice.

I opened up my eyes to see my little girl deathly afraid of something. Her wide eyes reminded me of the fear that came with having no loving parents. The fear that came with the unknown. I spent three years getting rid of this look from her eyes, removing the fear from her mind, and now in an instant it was back. McKayla left practically running from the door way.

"Edward what happened what's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. Did James bother her too? What happened? The ideas of what could have happened ran through my head.

"You were screaming Bella, pretty loudly. I'm sure she will be fine now that you are awake," he spoke reassuringly but I wasn't convinced. I needed to know for sure. McKayla was absolutely terrified of screaming because of her childhood. She needed to know that everything will be ok.

McKayla returned at this point with a small paper cup in her hands and slowly made her way over to Edward. Once the cup was out of her hands she immediately took two steps backwards away from me. For a moment I had forgotten all about my head and I was worried about her.

"Sweetie, come here," I patted the bed beside me.

McKayla hesitantly made her way over to sit next to me, making sure that Edward was in between us somewhat.

"McKayla, you remember when you first came here and you would lie in that bed and have nightmares all night long? It was so bad that I would have to hold you through the night just so you could sleep decently?"

She nodded and slightly shivered at the thought.

"That's all that happened to me. I just got a little loud because it was a really bad dream," I smiled taking her hand.

"And it won't happen again because I will be in here every night with you and Bella. How does that sound?" Edward said this and I was elated with joy. The fact that he would now be with me all of the time was pleasurable to the brain.

McKayla nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back kissing her through her hair, but soon the pain in my head was back and I groaned.

McKayla moved back away from me and Edward looked at me funny.

"You alright?"

"No, my head feels like it is being torn into a million pieces," I complained.

"Here the doctor left you some medicine for when you woke up. He said that you would probably have a severe headache and this would help," he reached over to the desk where an orange bottle sat holding white colored pills.

"Doctor? When was there a doctor here?" I was worried, how come I didn't remember this? Obviously McKayla was bored because she went over to her bed taking out a coloring book and a box of broken crayons.

"While you were unconscious," he explained.

"I was unconscious?" My eyes grew wide.

"Well, that or in a deep sleep," he proceeded to hand me two pills and the paper cup of water. I held the two in my hands.

"And these are supposed to help with the headache?" I asked cautiously eyeing the pills.

"That's what he said and I wouldn't have given them to you if I thought that I couldn't trust him."

"Ok, if you say so," I said before downing the pills. They were bigger than I anticipated and I choked momentarily getting them down.

"You alright?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Yea, stupid horse pills almost killed me though," I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.

"So you remember what happened?" Slowly he rubbed my back and I felt as if I was going to fall asleep again.

"Mmhmm," was all I could get out.

"Bella," he chuckled. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Your body needs to heal."

"Ok," I said yawning as I laid my head down on the think stained pillow.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he promised as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes dear?"

"Don't let James do anything to McKayla, I'd feel awful if something happened while I was like this."

"Ok sweetie, I promise, nothing will happen to her. Now get some rest."

If it weren't for the fact that I was about to fall asleep against my will I would have stayed up. I was afraid of having a nightmare like the previous one. No one wants to relive those events. And I didn't like the fact that I had scared my little girl. I have to be strong for her.

It wasn't much longer until I fell off into dreamland.

**EPOV**

After Bella fell asleep I sat with her for quite some time, not even bothering to watch the clock. When McKayla went down stairs to have lunch I knew that it had to be just shortly after one. Bella was still asleep and I thought this was an opportune moment to call Dr. Cullen back.

I slid slowly off of the bed making sure as to not to disturb Bella and pulled the now wrinkled card out of my pocket. I headed down stairs to use the phone in one of the small conference rooms. I sat in one of the plush red seats after shutting the door and picked up the phone. I really had no clue as to what to say when I called him, but I figured I might as well. For Bella. I punched in the numbers and patiently waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, this is Tabatha, how may I help you?" It was a female voice that answered.

"Um, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I said uncertainly.

"Who is this?"

"Edward, he had told me to call him today."

"I'm sorry Mr. Edward, but Dr. Cullen is at home with his family today. It's thanksgiving," she explained. "Oh wait, hold on."

I did as I was told and there was murmuring on the other end. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew that it was the lady I was talking with and someone else.

"Mr. Edward?" it was a different lady on the phone now.

"Yes?" I answered.

"My name is Daisy and Dr. Cullen had left instructions for me to give you his home phone number. Do you have something to write it down on?"

"Uh," I searched the desk for a pen and found a sticky note. "I do now." She gave me the number slowly and I read it back to her making sure that it was correct.

"I'm sorry for the delay earlier," she sounded concerned. I honestly didn't think of it as a big deal.

"It's no problem at all. Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome. Good bye," and with that we each hung up.

I had forgotten that today was Thanksgiving with all of the "excitement". Sarcasm. At the orphanage we didn't make a big deal about it because we were really only thankful for being alive and a shelter. It made the kids more sad than happy and no one wanted that so we didn't do much. Occasionally there would be a turkey and maybe some cranberry sauce, but this year I knew that there would be nothing but regular food on the table. Like everyone else, the program had suffered along with the economy. I envied Dr. Cullen's ability to buy a dinner for his family. I rigidly punched in his home number hoping that I wasn't interrupting his dinner. Immediately there was an answer.

"Hello, this is Esme, who is this?" she asked in the most comforting voice. I could her laughter in the back ground.

"It's Edward, I was told to call Dr. Cullen at his house. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, Edward, he is right here."

I heard the passing of the phone and Cr. Cullen's deep voice answered.

"Edward? Is anything wrong? How is Bella?" He seemed so concerned, I was certain that I had ruined his holiday.

"She's fine at the moment. She woke up from a nightmare screaming, which scared the little girl that sleeps in her room with her. She didn't seem to notice the headache you predicted until after she had calmed down the little girl."

"And you gave her the two pills like I instructed?"

"Yes, she actually choked on them when she swallowed them at the same time."

Dr. Cullen chuckled slightly.

"Well that's great news. What is she doing now?"

"Currently she is sleeping, I guess the pills did that to her. Is it normal for her to sleep this often?" I asked worried.

"It's perfectly fine. Her body is currently under a great deal of stress, that's her way of sorting it all out. Did you get her to eat anything?"

"No, she was asleep again before I could give her the bagel we brought from breakfast. Should I wake her and get her to eat."

"I wouldn't. Her body will register when she is hungry and she will want food. Just remember, only two pills a day. I'll be over tomorrow to check on her while she is awake. You should get back to her."

"Yes I should. Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. I'm glad to be of help. I'll see you tomorrow," with that he hung up.

I thought about what he said as I made my way back up stairs. I felt better with the fact that he would be coming over the next day to come check out Bella. I'm sure it had to be taking up a lot of his time to do so. Especially if he should be spending time with his family. I'm not sure why he cared so much about orphans like us, but it made me feel better.

I got back in bed laying Bella's legs over my lap as I leaned against the wall. I decided against dinner. I would wait until she awoke to eat. It was only fair.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep massaging Bella's legs.


	4. Chapter 3

_It's like I always come in last in a two-manned race when I put others before myself._

**-Jemarc**

_You finish as a team never alone._

**-Tiffany**

**CHAPTER 3**

BPOV

I woke up on what I guessed must be the next morning, and my monster headache was back. The pain covered every inch of my head, down the back of my neck and slightly into my shoulders. I think the shoulder and neck bit was because of the way that I was sleeping. But my head was definitely killing me. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the bright ray of sunlight that slipped in the blinds of the window, it was bothering me. I groaned from the pain willing it to go away, the headache was excruciating to the point that I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward called to me in his throaty morning voice. I had to admit that his morning voice was hot, but not even that could make my head stop throbbing.

"Shhh," I tried to quiet him. I pulled the pillow over my face and around my ears.

"Bella dear?" He whispered this time. Gently, he lifted my legs off of him and slid out of the bed. Next thing I knew his voice was beside my right ear. "Sweetie does your head hurt again?"

I nodded my into the pillow and let out another groan as the pain spiked when I moved. I heard Edward leave and I assumed it was to get a cup of water like he had McKayla do the day before. I didn't notice his return until I felt a hand rubbing my upper back. It felt so good I didn't want to move.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. He had lifted his hand off of my back. I shuddered from the lack of physical contact.

I lifted my head giving him the most menacing glare that I could manage. All he did was laugh. Nice to know that I was so funny looking, so much for the menacing look I was going for.

"Here, why don't you take these two pills? You'll feel better if you do."

It was struggle and Edward had to help me, but I eventually managed to sit up straight. He handed me the pills and the paper cup of water. I was going to be smart this time as I only swallowed one pill at a time. They were still huge and I almost choked again, but it was not as bad as it was the last time I tried to swallow these horse pills. Edward sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I loved just sitting here like this, just the two of us. Everything that mattered most was here in this room with me. McKayla was still knocked out cold in her bed and Edward was here to protect me forever and always.

"Bella," Edward started still talking in a whisper. "Carlisle is going to come over today and look at you. He said that it would be easier to exam you if you were awake."

"Carlisle, is that the doctor who gave me the pills?" I could feel the pain slowly easing its way out of my neck and shoulders. I would have to remember to thank him for that today when I saw him. For some reason his name felt familiar on my tongue. Like I had said it before or I knew him.

"Yes, you were practically dead last time that he saw you. No more fighting ok? You can't do this to me again. I could have lost you," Edward said as he pulled my chin up to his face so that he could look in my eyes.

"You're being too dramatic. It was just a bump on the head. Nothing too serious. I'll be fine," I promised him. I really couldn't believe myself. Usually I was reassuring him about emotional things. But this was physical. Was I actually going to be ok? And of course, he saw that.

"Do you really believe that?" Edward asked with a smirk, raising his eye brow.

"Yes I do, now you need to drop it so we can stop worrying about this. If I was in any real danger I would tell you and you know it," I lied. I would tell him anything to make him stop worrying. I didn't want to bother him anymore than I already have. I'll be the reason for his gray hair, instead of it being his children's fault.

I smiled to myself at the idea of Edward's children. They would have his reddish bronze type of hair with my slight curls. Their eyes would be a mix of my brown and his green giving them a hazel tint. They would be fair like my skin tone, but have his ability to walk across a flat surface without tripping. Most importantly, they would have both parents. They would have a mother and a father to look after them. They wouldn't grow up like McKayla and Edward had. I would make sure of that. I was determined and hard headed. I could do anything.

McKayla stirred in her bed stretching as if she was trying to reach out to the stars that were cloaked by the suns bright rays. I loved watching her wake up. It was like she was saying all of the things a normal person would with her body. An incredible thing to just watch. I loved her like my own child and planned on adopting her as my own. It wouldn't be fair for Edward and me to leave and have her to stay here on her own. God only knows what would happen to her.

"I'm going to go down stairs to get us some food. Why don't you go take a shower?" Edward asked me.

"Why do I stink?" I retorted, just messing around with him.

"No! I just…I thought…"

"I'm kidding," I laughed out. "It sounds like a wonderful idea, and I should really get the blood out of my hair" I said as I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Oh," he breathed. "I knew that," he blew it off smiling at me.

"Sure you did, Come on McKayla let's go take a shower while Eddy-Pooh gets his head on straight," I didn't know what came over me. I was in such an amazing mood. Maybe hitting my head was a good thing, it got rid of all of my depression. I smiled giving Edward one last kiss before escaping the room with clothes and towel in hand and McKayla at my side. I looked down and McKayla was smiling up at me. She had grabbed the soap and her own towel.

"What?" I asked not expecting an answer.

She only shook her head as if she honestly had nothing to say even if she could speak.

"Well, I'm in the greatest mood that I have been since you showed your pretty little face in this place," I smiled wider at her, patting her on the head. "Now let's hit the showers."

Edward knew me all too well. He only ever suggested that I take a shower when he knew that no one was going to be in there. One because he knew how I felt about people seeing the multiple scars that covered my body. And two, well, I was surprised I wasn't embarrassed by myself. As we walked into the bathroom our footsteps echoed and there wasn't any other sound. Perfect. We were alone. Quickly McKayla and I stripped getting in to two different stalls and I placed the body washbetween the two, McKayla didn't need to wash her hair today.

I was waiting for it, and today, I welcomed it. I was in the middle of washing my hair when it started.

_Doom Clap Doom Clap Doom Clap Doom Clap _McKayla was pounding on the wall and clapping her hands to keep a steady beat. And of course, I had to join in.

"_I wanna kiss you (huh)_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe (huh)_

_It's complicated and stupid (huh)_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (huh)_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game (huh)_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick"_

I sang at the top of my lungs until I was laughing so hard that I had to stop. Somewhere in the middle I picked up the shampoo bottle and started singing into it like it was a microphone. It was McKayla's favorite song, not that she could understand exactly what that meant. I was so not looking forward to having the birds and the bees talk with her. Hopefully I won't have to. I'll just get her a book from the store with all the information in it.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. McKayla was already out and getting dressed smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I don't think we have jammed like that in a long time. Three months ago I was always sick. Throwing up all the time and never getting any sleep because my nightmares kept me up the entire night. Of course that just magically stopped about a month ago. Thank God, I loved seeing her happy like this, and I knew the only way to keep her happy was to be happy myself.

McKayla and I made our way back to the room after we put clothes on and finished getting cleaned up, I could almost smell the food's aroma coming from the room. I really hoped Edward grabbed a lot. I hadn't eaten at all the day before and I was famished. I held open the door for McKayla and saw the large amount of food that lay on the bed. My stomach growled in eagerness. Quickly, I hung our towels over the bed railing and the three of us gathered on my small bed.

"So, how was the performance?" Edward asked trying to be coy about the whole ordeal.

"What performance?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What, she didn't sing?" He questioned McKayla.

She tried to hide her smile behind her biscuit that she was currently working on, but she didn't do a great job of it.

"It was that good huh?" He smiled at me.

"Shut up," I commanded as I felt a familiar heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly ended the conversation by picking up a bit of muffin and tossing it into my mouth.

I never understood his obsession with me singing, I never thought I was any good, but he would know. Edward was amazing on the piano. I'm sure a deaf person could tell from just watching the way he plays; It was so beautiful and perfect. I don't think he ever messed up. Both of his parents were musicians. His mother was a pianist and his father a cellist, both died in a fatal car accident on the way back from one of their shows. He was left with the baby sitter for two whole days until she finally handed him over as a ward of the state. His extended family was somewhere in Italy and no one could get a hold of him. He ended up here when he was five years old; No one ever adopted him because they were intimidated by his family back ground. For a while he ceased to play the piano in hopes that he would find a loving home. But they always found out. He tells me to this day that he doesn't regret not being adopted, because it led him to me. I couldn't believe that. If he had had the chance to go to a loving home, and I was the only thing holding him back, I would be severely pissed.

After eating over half of my weight in food, I was finally full. After we cleared all of the garbage out of the room, McKayla went down stairs to go outside and play, I laid on the bed while Edward went and took his shower. The Thanksgiving holiday had given Edward and me a lot of time to just hang around. I counted back the days on my fingers and realized that it was already Friday, Monday we would have to return to school and put up with the jabs about how we live in a church with no parents. The priests and all just say to come back with the answer, "I have my eternal father and that is all that matters." But of course no one said that, because no one believed it, if there was a God, we would not be in the predicament that we were in at the moment. I had Edward, but that only made it a little better. You can't erase everything for just one good thing. It just couldn't happen.

I felt my stomach do a flip and my hands flew down to hold it. At first I thought that I was going to be sick, but nothing happened. I figured it was just because I was remembering all of the horrible things that had happened to me when I was younger. I shuddered and pushed the memories from my brain, I would not allow myself to think of such things. Edward didn't need to know my whole history, yet.

I must have passed out because I woke up to Edward massaging my neck and back, it felt so good. It had to have been his pianist hands, I moaned and immediately, Edward stopped.

"No," I whispered. "Don't stop." I heard him chuckle and he brought his hand back to my shoulders giving me a light shake.

"Bella, you need to get up, we have company," he whispered into my ear.

"Go away," I waved my hand without looking. It had to have been one of the new volunteers that didn't know that I don't always come down for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It must have been lunch time, I wasn't hungry at all.

A man chuckled and I shot up in bed, I knew that voice. And I could now place the name, Carlisle. He was the doctor that my parents would always take me to whenever I fell or hurt myself, which was often. Quickly I stood and a wave of dizziness overcame me, obviously I stood too quickly.

Both Edward and Carlisle lunged for me, but it was the icy cold hands that I yearned for. Tears welled in my eyes as I gazed at his face, I never thought I would see it again.

"Carlisle," I sobbed out as I flung my arms around his neck. "I can't believe it's you," I sobbed some more.

"Shhh, Bells. It's alright, I'm right here, everything is going to be ok, I promise," he promised

At the sound of my old nickname I sobbed even harder if it was humanly possible. I felt Carlisle set his bag down and scooped me up, his arms under my legs just like he had when I was little and came crying to him. I missed this feeling, this feeling of security, in which everything was going to be alright. He sat down on the bed with me in his lap and rocked me softly. I didn't know where Edward was at the moment and to tell you the truth, I didn't care. Everything was better now that he was here, now that I had a piece of my old life back. Well, at least a piece of the good part.

After what must have been thirty minutes of Carlisle cooing in my ear I finally seemed to calm down. I felt like a small child who had lost their parent in the mall and finally found them. I was so happy, And so cold. His icy skin was chilling me to the bone. I let out a slight shudder. Carlisle quickly grabbed a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around me.

"Carlisle, is Esme here?" I asked.

Carlisle moved me out of his lap and I slouched over to Edward, As if by instinct he put his arms around me, I welcomed the warmth, it was nice, and I snuggled in to his shoulder.

"She isn't here with me Bells, she is at the house," he explained. My face fell, but I was happy that there was another person that was real from my past life, Even if I couldn't see her.

I let out a yawn, man I had been so tired lately. It was as if those pills they were giving me took all of my energy out of me. As long as my nightmares didn't come back, Edward seemed to be doing a good job of keeping them away.

"Bella, we need to get this exam done, I have to get back to the hospital," he said with regret in his voice, I didn't want him to leave either.

I smiled as I stood at the edge of the bed.

"Sit down Bells, I'm not picking you up, you're too big," he said laughing as he rummaged through his bag.

I giggled and plopped down on the bed.

What the _hell _was getting in to me? I felt so light a bubbly. All of the world's problems that lay on my shoulders just an hour ago were suddenly gone. I was free of everything for just moment. For just a moment everything wasn't my problem, I had someone to toss it off on, a parental figure.

Carlisle kneeled by my feet which were swinging back and forth and grabbed one up by my ankle.

"Ok, move your toes for me," I laughed and did as he said. This was so routine.

EPOV

I left the room. Eventually he was going to have to do a thorough exam and Bella would be embarrassed if I was in there for that. I wonder how Carlisle would react to her scars. Some of them were there before she came here, but most of them were added completing her collection on her arms. I didn't know what to do when she had jumped up into his arms so quickly. It felt as if I was losing the only thing in the world that mattered to me, seeing her there in his arms so happy. I was torn. Of course I knew that it was silly to think that Bella would leave me for a married man, but the jealousy that raged inside of me told me that I needed to take her away from him. Another part of me wanted him to stay because I knew that she was genuinely happy with him. I just couldn't figure out what it was. I was afraid, that was for sure. Something about the way he fluidly walked or picked Bella up without even showing the slightest bit of effort, the whole situation was just odd.

I didn't know much about Bella's past. She kept everything locked up in her mind and I just wanted in. I wanted to know what she was thinking about. When I realized she had known Carlisle from before she came to the orphanage everything made sense. They had been close which is why he was so concerned about when he came for his first visit. He made her happy in a way I had never seen before. I just wished that I could give that to her.

I don't know how long I was standing there but eventually Carlisle came out smiling at me.

"So, how is she?" I asked timidly.

"I still think that she will be fine. That bout of dizziness that she had when I walked in might have been from a number of things, including her just being clumsy, but I would still like you to watch her and call me every day."

I nodded and went back into the room as he left. Bella was lying on the bed and she looked as if she was going to pass out. That made sense. Today was such an odd day. I was sure that she was going to be tired. I sat on the floor by her head, grabbed one of her hands in mine, and kissed the back of it.

"Edward?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you," she smiled and soon she was out.

"I love you too," I whispered for her to hear.

The sun sank below the trees and the sounds of the children outside playing calmed down. Soon, I too was asleep, just like my beautiful angel.


End file.
